


McDonald's and Wendy's

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Another person (they didn't ask me): "kieran working at mcdonald's while lauren works at wendy's and calls him out is something i need"So I did it! Enjoy!
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	McDonald's and Wendy's

Kieran sighed. 

What. The. Heck. 

She was back. 

The annoying Wendy’s girl. 

Well, she wasn’t just a Wendy’s girl, she was Lauren, probably his closest friend. But she worked at Wendy’s. And that’s just wrong. 

He was a proud McDonald’s worker. 

Did Wendy’s have Quarter Pounders? No. Did Wendy’s have Filet-O-Fishes? No. Did Wendy’s have a Happy Meal? No. Did Wendy’s have half of McDonald’s weird burgers? No. 

Did Wendy’s have a clown? No. 

Which is exactly why Kieran thought Lauren was wrong. 

Every day, they would argue the same thing: Wendy’s or McDonalds. No conversation was the same without that argument first. 

Though he would never admit it, Lauren would always win their arguments. He was in denial. 

“Come on, little kids hate clowns!” Lauren said with a smile. 

“Yeah, they kinda suck at murdering,” Kieran admitted. 

“Exactly-- what?” 

“Come on,” Kieran sighed. “If you want to murder someone, best not to go in the most noticable outfit out there,” 

“I don’t think you got my point,” she replied, arching an eyebrow. 

“Well, clowns aren’t good role models for murdering, I’ll admit that.” 

Kieran paused, thinking. “So, you’re saying that little kids would prefer a redhead girl rather than a clown?” 

“Yes,” Lauren answered. “Do you have anything against that?” 

“Yes,” Kieran drawled. “Do you think I’d like it if little girls and boys try to steal my redhead girlfriend from me?” 

“G-girlfriend?” Lauren scoffed. 

“Yes, girlfriend,” Kieran said, looking straight into her golden eyes. 

That was when Lauren realized she was the redhead he was talking about. 

She sputtered, speechless for once, cheeks reddening to the shade of her hair. “Who, me?” Lauren finally managed to say. 

“Yes, you,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you realize you get more female customers because of your stupidly handsome face?” 

“No, I’m too busy looking at my gorgeous girlfriend,” Kieran replied smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ronald McDonald


End file.
